Obligations contractuelles
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: En se vendant elle-même dans un contrat de mariage, Ginny Weasley se retrouve à jouer un jeu dangereux, en opposant son mari à son amant et un père à son fils. Traduction.
1. Faire face aux conséquences

**Auteur** **:** gidge8

**Titre en anglais : **Contractual Obligations

**Titre en français** **:** Obligations contractuelles

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Nynaeve-98 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En se vendant elle-même dans un contrat de mariage, Ginny Weasley se retrouve à jouer un jeu dangereuxx, en opposant son mari à son amant et un père à son fils.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Obligations contractuelles**

**Chapitre 1 – Faire face aux conséquences**

Cela faisait plus de trois ans que Harry Potter avait disparu avec Ron et Hermione. Plus de trois et très longues années, depuis que le ministère était tombé et que Voldemort avait mis en place un gouvernement fantoche.

Voldemort avait appelé sa conquête : Le Nouveau Régime.

Pour Ginny Weasley, c'était l'enfer.

Après tout, si cela ne l'était pas, elle ne serait pas présentement en route pour le Ministère pour tenter l'impossible en ce glacial jour du mois de février. Seul l'enfer pouvait être aussi cruel.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Le temps était compté et elle était désespérée. Si elle attendait, trois membres de sa famille allaient mourir.

Elle réprima un frisson à la pensée de ses frères jumeaux, Fred et George, ainsi qu'à sa mère et sa colère revint. Les jumeaux étaient directement responsables de la situation et malgré sa fureur contre eux d'avoir été pris, une partie d'elle-même comprenait que ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute de d'avoir voulu se rebeller. Après tout, trois ans c'était long lorsque l'on vivait sous l'oppression et durant toute cette période, cela n'avait pas été facile pour la famille Weasley. A chaque nouvelle loi promulguée par le gouvernement de Voldemort, ils avaient seulement pu constater que leur liberté disparaissait peu à peu.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que ses frères aient commencé à faire diverses frasques afin de tenter de miner le système. Les jumeaux étaient d'abord et avant tout des rebelles. C'était dans leur nature de vouloir provoquer quelques perturbations et du chaos parmi les forces de Voldemort. Leurs actions avaient été une bénédiction pour beaucoup après trois années difficiles. A eux seuls, les jumeaux avaient permis à de nombreuses personnes de garder le moral durant ces sombres jours. Mais, au fond, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient attrapés.

Ce jour fatidique était arrivé hier après-midi, lorsque des agents étaient entrés dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley afin d'arrêter ses propriétaires. Ils avaient bien sûr résisté, et le pire était que Molly Weasley, qui était là pour les aider à dresser l'inventaire, avait résisté à l'inévitable arrestation ce qui avait également entraîné son incarcération.

Une chose était sûre avec le gouvernement de Voldemort, c'était le fait que la résistance contre le nouveau régime n'était tout simplement pas tolérée. Les peines, même pour des infractions mineures étaient extrêmement lourdes pour toute personne qui n'était pas un fidèle disciple de Voldemort. Dans le cas des frères Weasley, il était évident que la sentence serait la peine de mort ou quelque chose d'équivalent.

C'était avec de telles pensées que Ginny marchait d'un pas décidé vers là où elle allait. Si son plan échouait, il était probable que les autres membres de sa famille tenteraient un sauvetage qui serait à la fois vain et violent. Cela ne causerait que davantage de morts.

- ~ - ~ --

Lorsque Ginny pénétra dans l'immeuble qui avait été autrefois l'ancien Ministère de la Magie, les souvenirs des temps plus heureux inondèrent sa mémoire, et elle ressentit un vieil écho de l'enthousiasme. Elle était souvent venue dans le grand bâtiment lorsqu'elle était enfant, parfois accompagnée de son père pour une course ou de temps en temps avec sa mère pour déjeuner avec celui-ci. La plupart de ses souvenirs concernant cet endroit étaient heureux, car les collègues de son père l'avaient toujours accueillie agréablement, en lui offrant systématiquement des bonbons qu'ils sortaient des pots de leurs bureaux.

Malheureusement, cette agréable sensation disparut presque immédiatement une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Son père ne travaillait plus là et elle fut désolée de constater que presque plus rien ne plus lui rappelait les visites de son enfance. Au lieu de cela, l'immeuble dans lequel elle entra ce jour-là ne pouvait être décrit comme 'terroriste', comme il était probablement destiné à l'être. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'agitation, des gens chaleureux qui avaient autrefois travaillé là-bas.

En fait, durant cette visite particulière, Ginny ressentit seulement de l'intimidation et de l'hostilité.

Elle ne reçut que quelques regards tandis qu'elle traversait les salles, vêtue de sa plus belle cape et de ses plus beaux vêtements, qui paraissaient cependant bien minables par rapport à ceux que portaient les personnes qu'elle croisait. Néanmoins, elle gardait la tête haute et agrippait fermement son sac qui contenait deux livres de droit et le précieux parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit ses notes, qui espérait-elle, seraient la clé pour sauver la vie de sa mère et de ses frères.

Sa destination était le Ministère de la Justice, qui était dirigé par nul autre que Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, et elle sentit sa gorge se dessécher à la simple idée de rencontre cet homme. Le nom à lui seul la remplissait d'effroi, seulement surpassé par la crainte de voir sa mère et ses frères être exécutés.

Elle avait failli mourir une fois, à cause de Lucius Malfoy, mais ce n'était là qu'une partie de son inquiétude. Depuis le début de la guerre, Malfoy était devenu l'une des plus importantes figures du nouveau régime. Son soutien à Voldemort était bien connu et ses actions prouvaient sa farouche loyauté. L'homme était connu pour être froid et il y avait des rumeurs qui soutenaient cette réputation, y compris l'histoire selon laquelle il avait directement pris part à l'assassinat de sa propre femme, il y a un an.

Ginny réprima un frisson à l'idée de le rencontrer.

Elle ravala sa peur tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau qui portait son nom. Elle y reçut un accueil rapide et froid de la part de la réceptionniste. Cela en soi était attendu, en fait, Ginny aurait été très surprise si les choses avaient été différentes. La réponse de la sorcière à la demande de Ginny de rencontrer le ministre avait été courte et sèche, lorsqu'elle déclara que Monsieur Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ignorant l'impolitesse de cette dernière, Ginny demanda poliment un rendez-vous. Puis ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir et attendit.

Elle trouva un endroit tranquille dans un coin, s'assit sur une de ces très coûteuses chaises et se demanda intérieurement si Malfoy s'attendait à ce que l'un des Weasley fasse une tentative pour sauver la vie de certains membres de sa famille. Connaissant Malfoy comme elle le connaissait, elle avait également émit l'idée qu'il s'attendait à une telle rencontre, de sorte qu'il aurait l'occasion d'en rire avant de la faire sortir de son bureau.

Elle rejeta rapidement cette idée, sachant que c'était inutile et décida de se distraire en sortant l'un de ses livres. Elle relut encore une fois le projet du contrat qu'elle avait rédigé.

Elle était à l'aise avec le livre de droit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, feuilletant rapidement les pages afin de trouver rapidement la partie qui lui semblait la plus pertinente, mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer dans une pièce inconnue. Le simple fait de tenir ce livre provoqua le vagabondage de ses pensées. Il appartenait effectivement à Hermione et c'était l'un des nombreux livres que son ancienne camarade de classe avait laissé au Terrier alors qu'elle parte accompagner Harry et Ron dans leur mystérieuse quête pour vaincre Voldemort.

Dans les mois qui suivirent sa sortie de Poudlard, la combinaison de l'ennui et le bouleversement de la société poussa Ginny à commencer à lire les livres, puis finalement elle se passionna à l'étude du droit. Elle était loin d'être une avocate et elle était bien consciente de ce fait. Toutefois, au fil des mois, son étude informelle lui avait donné une bonne connaissance des contrats. Le peu qu'elle connaissait présentement pourrait être utile et ses nouvelles connaissances l'aideraient dans ce qu'elle avait désormais prévu.

Elle ne pouvait seulement prier pour qu'elle en ait suffisamment appris pour ne pas tout faire rater.

Finalement, elle se mit à lire, fit quelques modifications à son projet et le temps passa vite. Enfin, au milieu de matinée, la désagréable et impolie réceptionniste pénétra dans la pièce pour l'informer que le Ministre de la Justice est prêt à la rencontrer. Elle acquiesça poliment, mais se moqua silencieusement du titre tandis qu'elle passait devant le panneau ornant le mur de bureau.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua rapidement que le décor était au-delà de l'extravagance. Cependant, sa distraction ne fut que temporaire. Dès l'instant suivant, elle devint pleinement consciente de l'imposante figure de Lucius Malfoy qui se trouvait assis derrière un énorme bureau en acajou.

Toute son attention se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme qui se leva et sourit malicieusement à sa salutation. Il s'attendait visiblement à de cette rencontre et il se moqua de sa présence en étant faussement courtois quand il lui tendit la main.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est une agréable surprise de vous voir ici. »

Elle le détestait encore plus maintenant qu'elle le rencontrait directement Elle se maudit elle-même en silence pour la tentative raide et formelle à échanger des plaisanteries avec cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en colère. Elle avait besoin de rester calme et professionnelle, ou alors sa proposition ne mènerait à nulle part. Au lieu de cela, elle lui donna simplement un sourire forcé et ignora son envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une telle surprise, Monsieur Malfoy, compte tenu des événements récents avec ma famille. »

« Bien sûr », dit avec une fausse amabilité en lui faisant signe pour qu'elle asseye. Ilmaintint l'impeccable politesse attendit qu'elle prit place avant se rasseoir lui-même. Il la regarda dans l'expectative, s'adossa sur son fauteuil en cuir d'un air désinvolte et posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs tandis que ses deux index tapaient simultanément et d'un air songeur ceux-ci.

« Néanmoins », poursuivit-il. « Je ne m'attendait guère à ce que votre père envoie ici sa jeune fille, toute seule pour discuter de ces graves questions. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a rien à discuter. L'affaire est en fait, classée. »

Sa colère revint, lui rappelant qu'il ne serait pas bon pour elle de discuter avec cet homme.

« Je suis sûre que rien n'est jamais définitif », déclara-t-elle d'une manière aussi douce qu'elle le pouvait. « Je suis certaine qu'il y a toujours une certaine marge pour les négociations. »

Étonnamment, il sourit et une légère surprise apparut sur son visage. Elle prit cela comme un petit succès.

« Bien dit, Mademoiselle Weasley. Mais malheureusement, pour qu'il y ait des négociations, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose sur laquelle on peut négocier. J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait très peu de choses que votre famille puisse offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres en réparation de cette petite mésaventure. »

« Vous n'avez pas encore entendu ma proposition. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'allumèrent d'une diabolique allégresse et elle constata qu'il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle lui révèle son plan, tout comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle essaya d'ignorer la peur qui la prit à ce moment-là. Elle n'allait pas lui permettre d'arrêter sa tentative.

« Je vous en prie, ma chère. Dites moi ce que vous envisagez d'offrir en échange contre ce crime particulier. Peut-être que avez-vous trouvé une autre personne qui pourrait être mise en cause? »

Il la tourmentait mais elle refusa de le relever. Elle n'avait qu'un seul argument potentiel et elle espérait qu'il serait assez bon. Elle alla droit au but. « Non, j'aimerais discuter le fait que vous allez exécuter trois sang-purs dans une société qui valorise la pureté du sang par dessus de tout. Sans doute, peut-on trouver une sorte de compromis afin qu'ils puissent réintégrer la société. »

Il avait l'air intrigué. C'était bon signe.

« Deux de vos frères sont mariés à des sorcières pur-sang, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, c'est cela. Et une de mes belles-sœurs attend actuellement un enfant. Vous savez très bien que les Weasley ont tendance à avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Certainement que Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom préférerait augmenter le nombre des sang-purs. »

Lucius semblait vraiment apprécier la discussion. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait sans aucun doute d'accord. »

Elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Avec cet argument, elle avait peut-être une petite chance.

« Toutefois », continua-t-il. « Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à de tels mécréants de continuer à faire des ravages dans une paisible et bien ordonnée société. Ce n'est probablement pas la première fois que vos frères prennent part à ce genre d'activité criminelle et mon bureau a reçu l'ordre de faire un exemple afin de prévenir de futurs désagréments. J'ai bien peur que leur seul statut de sang ne puisse pas les aider. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il est temps pour elle de faire sa proposition. C'était sa dernière chance. Son intérêt dans la conversation lui faisait espérer que son plan pourrait marcher.

« Et si j'ai été en mesure de fournir une sorte d'assurance contre leurs tentatives d'avoir de nouveau un tel comportement? », demanda-t-elle, surprise par la fraîcheur et le calme du ton de sa propre voix.

L'homme rit cruellement. « Et comment comptez-vous de faire cela, petite fille? »

Sa colère revint suite à sa sarcastique remarque et elle tenta d'y répondre le plus calmement possible. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il existait une demande de sorcières pur-sang dans le domaine des contrats de mariage », déclara-t-elle, sa voix trembla légèrement.

« C'est le cas », affirma-t-il en soulevant ses sourcils d'un air surpris.

Ginny savait cela et sa réponse confirma les rumeurs. Un certain nombre des plus fidèles disciples de Voldemort avaient un statut de sang inférieur. Ils cherchaient à accroître celui-ci en épousant une pure sang d'un rang supérieur afin d'avoir des enfants à un niveau encore plus élevé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour prononcer ses prochains mots.

« Je serais disposée à m'offrir moi-même à un tel contrat avec un fidèle disciple du gouvernement », dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle leva les yeux et constata que son sourcil était soulevé suite à un visible intérêt. Elle poursuivit : « A la suite de ce contrat, ma situation qui me permettra d'avoir une influence sur les actions de ma famille. »

Elle savait que Malfoy comprendrait son langage politiquement correct. Elle était en train de s'offrir elle-même en tant qu'otage, car en étant mariée à un mangemort, elle serait placée sous haute surveillance. Cela forcerait sa famille à rester bien sage. C'était là, la seule solution.

Lucius Malfoy sourit à nouveau et c'était là, la chose la plus troublante que Ginny ait jamais vue.


	2. Tout sauf un mariage en blanc

**Un grand merci à Maitresse Des Cartes, ChloeDavis, Malie25, Sambre-V, Lilou, louise malone, céline, Gwen, Marmotte33113, RUBIKA666, Maranwe Calaelen, xMathiie, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Nynaeve-98, littlebeattle qui ont laissé un review pour le dernier chapitre. Continuez car cela me fait tellement plaisir de lire vos petits commentaires.**

**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** gidge8

**Titre en anglais : **Contractual Obligations

**Titre en français** **:** Obligations contractuelles

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Nynaeve-98 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En se vendant dans un contrat de mariage, Ginny Weasley se retrouve à jouer un dangereux jeu, en opposant son mari à son amant et un père à son fils.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Obligations contractuelles**

Chapitre 2 – Tout sauf un mariage en blanc

Elle rentra dans le pub Moldu en portant sa plus belle robe, elle se sentait à la fois maladroite et sûre d'elle-même. Le vêtement avait été acheté il y a plus d'un an et depuis lors il était resté pendu dans son armoire, non utilisé. Quand elle avait acheté la chose, elle avait espéré qu'elle la porterait quand Harry reviendrait, mais maintenant, elle était certaine que qu'un tel scénario n'arrivera jamais. Ce serait probablement la première et dernière fois, qu'elle pourrait la porter.

C'était une jolie robe, d'un bleu profond, qui mettait en valeur sa taille bien ajustée. Elle n'était pas trop révélatrice, mais elle pensait qu'elle lui allait bien et qu'elle était certainement suffisamment séduisante pour capter l'attention d'un homme. Au moins elle l'espérait très profondément.

Personne ne savait qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier pour venir ici, cette froide nuit de ce samedi soir. Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre plus tôt, après le dîner, en affirmant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle avait passé par sa fenêtre puis avec son balai, elle avait parcouru la courte distance jusqu'à village Moldu à côté de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Curieusement, elle avait eu l'impression de vivre une aventure jusqu'au moment où elle avait effectivement pénétré dans la pub et enlevé son manteau.

Maintenant, la pensée de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire lui pesait lourdement. Cette nuit-là n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais, tout comme quand elle avait été au ministère la veille, elle était déterminée à donner suite à son idée.

Aller au village Moldu était la clé de son plan et comme elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'elle comptait accomplir cette nuit, sauf bien entendu son futur mari. Il serait probablement la colère et l'idée de provoquer sa fureur lui faisait relever le menton et avancer résolument à grands pas dans le pub.

Elle examina la clientèle, en notant qu'il s'agissait d'une foule plutôt jeune et qu'il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'hommes en groupes, jouant au billard ou aux fléchettes ou regardant les événements sportifs sur les écrans parsemés à travers l'établissement mal éclairé. Jusqu'à présent, ses perspectives semblaient bonnes et elle respira profondément pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Sa confiance vacilla presque immédiatement après avoir relâché son souffle, cela l'amena à décider qu'il était probablement préférable de commencer sa soirée avec une boisson modérément forte.

L'homme derrière le bar lui donna un sourire admiratif, cela la rendit une fois encore incertaine. Le décolleté de sa robe attirait effectivement l'attention comme elle l'avait prévu, mais ce genre d'attention ne lui était pas familier. Elle avala son verre rapidement et en commanda un autre, elle prit celui-ci et se retourna pour regarder dans la pièce.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un homme s'approche du bar à côté d'elle et se tourne vers elle afin d'engager une conversation. Elle essaya de sembler être intéressée, mais son expression de mépris lui fit grincer des dents. Heureusement, il respecta son manque d'intérêt et s'éloigna après avoir obtenu son verre.

L'heure suivante fut tout aussi infructueuse. Plusieurs hommes approchèrent, lui offrant à l'occasion un autre verre, mais à chaque fois, elle leur trouva quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise, par conséquent elle déclina leurs avances. A son cinquième verre, elle se sentit oscillée sur ses talons hauts et toujours pas mieux lotie que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

C'est en soupirant, défaite, qu'elle commença à envisager de partir. Elle était venue à la conclusion que son plan était complètement ridicule. Ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, était complètement atypique pour elle.

Tandis qu'elle terminait sa dernière consommation, ses pensées commencèrent à dériver. Elle devait élaborer un autre plan et elle devait le faire rapidement, car il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant le mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre à son futur mari, un Mangemort reconnu, d'être le seul homme qui ne l'aurait jamais touché.

Elle posa le verre vide sur le comptoir et le fixa, comme si son esprit planait en douceur vue son état d'ébriété. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et contempla l'unique goutte d'eau qui tomba sur le bois ciré du bar. Gênée, elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya les joues, en espérant se sortir rapidement de cet échec.

« Allez-vous bien ? », demanda une voix douce à ses côtés.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage d'un beau jeune homme. Du moins, elle pensa qu'il était beau ; elle avait eu un peu de mal à ne voir qu'un seul exemplaire de lui, car la quantité d'alcool dans son organisme avait sans aucun doute affecté sa vision. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs et tombaient doucement devant ses yeux, ces derniers étaient légèrement cachés derrière des lunettes. Ses traits étaient beaux et aristocratiques, et il semblait un peu timide. Quelque chose en lui semblait familière, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

« Je vais bien », répondit-elle en le regardant timidement. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de bonté en ce moment et d'entendre quelqu'un simplement poser cette question lui donna l'impression de recevoir un baume sur son cœur meurtri.

« Excusez mon intrusion, mais pleurer dans son verre est quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui se sent 'bien'. »

Elle sourit. «Je viens juste d'avoir une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout. J'étais venue ici pour vider de mon esprit de certaines choses et je crains que cela ne fonctionne pas. "

« Peut-être qu'en parler à quelqu'un pourrait vous aider? »

« Aucune discussion à propos ce problème ne le fera disparaître. J'essaie juste de me réconcilier avec cette situation. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Non, ce n'est rien de tel. Je me sens juste un peu coincée en ce moment. »

« Je crois, que nous nous ressentons tous cela à un moment donné ».

Elle eut un rire triste. Il essayait d'être sympathique, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur de son problème. Elle allait effectivement abandonner toute sa vie et cela lui sembla un sujet assez difficile à utiliser pour démarrer une conversation, pourtant, c'était ce qui lui pesait et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise pour discuter avec un Moldu.

Elle décida de déplacer la conversation sur lui.

« Alors, vous vous sentez, vous aussi, piégé? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai été, pendant longtemps, mais je suis désormais en train de changer cela. »

Il avait l'air calme et confiant et elle était attirée par cela. C'était agréable de voir quelqu'un qui semblait avoir de l'espoir dans les yeux. Décidant qu'elle voulait entendre une histoire positive, ne serait-ce que pouvoir savoir qu'elle l'était pour quelqu'un, elle demanda: « Comment cela? »

« J'ai décroché un nouveau poste, à temps partiel, et je vais mettre un peu d'argent de côté. J'ai un domicile temporaire pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, je devrais bientôt être indépendant vis-à-vis de mes parents et peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai ma propre boite. »

Son histoire était belle. Elle aimait entendre qu'il y ait encore des gens là-bas qui puissent encore rêver à leur propre avenir. Le monde des Moldus est un changement agréable par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant longtemps. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir visité plus tôt.

Il lui acheta un autre verre, qu'elle accepta, même si elle savait qu'elle avait probablement déjà bu plus que nécessaire. L'alcool avait été initialement prévu pour l'aider à se détendre et à se relaxer pour la conversation, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être à l'aise avec cet homme. Au lieu de cela, elle avait tout à fait peur de se calmer, de perdre son sang-froid pour donner suite à son plan initial.

Ils s'installèrent à une table tranquille dans le noir et parlèrent de généralités sur beaucoup de choses, de rien de particulier. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'intéresser de très près sur sa vie, elle changeait de sujet, avec autant de soin qu'une femme ivre puisse le faire.

Il était gentil et elle se trouva à souhaiter qu'elle puisse arriver à mieux le connaître. La façon laquelle il avait parlé de rompre avec sa vie structurée, telle qu'il était prévu qu'il la vive et d'aménager dans une nouvelle ville avec de nouveaux rêves capta son imagination.

Les Moldus étaient été tout à fait étonnants, à leur manière.

Elle pensa combien il serait merveilleux d'abandonner toute chose et de vivre comme une Moldu. Leur monde était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse effectivement s'y perdre si elle le voulait. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait survivre sans la magie dans sa vie, mais ce serait un petit sacrifice comparé à toutes les obligations qu'elle avait.

Puis, elle se rappela de celles-ci qui avaient été susmentionnées. Ses frères allaient mourir si elle ne donnait pas suite à cette affaire ridicule. Son coeur commença de nouveau à se briser et son compagnon remarqua son expression triste tandis elle se détournait de lui. Il lui prit la main.

Cet acte la surprit un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle étudia ses mains lorsqu'il tint la sienne et elle décida qu'elle aimait beaucoup celles-ci. Elles étaient fortes et calleuses, sans être agressives. C'était les mains d'un simple travailleur. Elles disaient beaucoup de choses sur cette personne. Ginny avait des difficultés à se concentrer, mais de toute façon, l'image de ses mains brûlait dans son esprit.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle. « Vous me faites souhaiter que je puisse moi aussi m'enfuir. Cela serait tellement plus facile. «

« Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle rit, en pensant qu'il était facétieux, mais son expression devint assez grave. « Non, vraiment. Si vous avez besoin de travailler, je pourrais vous trouver quelque chose dans le domaine où je travaille. Ils ont toujours besoin de personnel pour des choses ou autre. J'ai même entendu parler d'une rumeur selon laquelle ils pourraient bientôt rechercher une nounou bientôt. »

Elle sourit. Quel rêve merveilleux, de s'enfuir avec ce beau jeune homme et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse accepter. Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas si facile pour moi. J'ai des gens qui dépendent de moi. » Bien sûr, ils ne le sauraient pas exactement jusqu'à ce que ce soit déjà trop tard, mais néanmoins, ils avaient besoin d'elle.

« Il y a toujours une autre possibilité », avança-t-il doucement.

"J'aurai aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous plus tôt. « J'aurai peut-être évité un tel gâchis », dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Sa vision était encore plus floue qu'avant, avec tous ses verres, mais elle voulait se souvenir de ceux-ci.

Elle n'eut guère la chance de les examiner plus près, car il se pencha vers elle et elle se retrouva instinctivement à suivre son mouvement pour satisfaire son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et il se déplaça sur sa bouche avec la même douceur qu'il semblait exsuder quand il s'adressait à elle. Le baiser sembla effacer la douleur dans son cœur et elle le permit avec empressement.

Dans le coin sombre du pub, ils s'embrassèrent pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité et durant tout ce temps, elle s'accrochait à lui presque désespérément. Pour un instant, tout son monde était centré sur cet homme gentil et les rêves qu'il tentait de lui faire à suivre. Elle se permit de se perdre dans la fantaisie d'un avenir, peut-être même avec lui.

Maintenant, elle regrettait le fait qu'elle soit ivre, parce qu'elle voulait se rappeler de chaque instant qu'elle passerait avec lui et qu'elle craignait que sa mémoire soit assombrie. Ses mains commencèrent à se glisser dans ses cheveux et sur le devant de sa chemise en voulant plus de lui.

« Peut-être que nous devrions continuer ailleurs », suggéra-t-il finalement. Elle acquiesça et elle se laissa remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle marchait avec lui en titubant vers la porte. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait en aucune façon la reconduire chez elle car cela impliquerait de révéler le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, mais ensuite elle se rappela que rentrer ce soir à la maison n'était pas dans son intention. Il ne sembla pas remarquer son hésitation car il la mena à l'extérieur, en la tenant fermement par la main. Elle se trouva à se focaliser sur la sensation de sa main sur la sienne tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Une fois dehors, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle se sentit de nouveau perdue dans son toucher alors que ses mains erraient le long de son dos en caressant doucement sous son manteau le fin tissu de sa robe. Il gémit quand elle se pressa contre lui.

« Que recherches-tu, mon amour? », demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, lui donnant de l'espace et l'occasion de le refuser si elle le souhaitait. Son geste attentionné solidifia encore sa décision. Il était le bon choix. Elle voulait cela.

« Je veux oublier. Je veux avoir un peu de temps où je peux espérer un avenir où l'on n'attend rien de moi », répondit-elle, en passant ses bras autour de lui et en espérant qu'il n'allait pas la repousser.

« Juste un peu, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle acquiesça et toucha les boutons de sa chemise.

« Je pense qu'il y a pire que d'être utilisé par une belle femme pour mon corps », plaisanta-t-il. Elle sourit à cela et hocha de nouveau la tête, effrayée à l'idée de dire quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher ce moment.

Il la poussa dans un taxi et ils roulèrent sur une courte distance pour arriver bientôt à un petit bâtiment commercial. Elle lui permit de la conduire jusqu'à un petit ensemble de chambres au deuxième étage.

Une fois dedans, elle se blottit encore plus près de lui se sentant un peu groggy en raison de l'alcool mais appréciant l'impression de le tenir. Sa main caressa sa joue. « Somnolente? », demanda-t-il.

Elle l'était certainement, mais elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Elle se força à rester éveillée et se concentra sur sa mission.

L'appartement était extrêmement petit, avec seulement une pièce qui avait un coin cuisine, un fauteuil moelleux et un lit. Après, il l'embrassa encore, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux sur celui-ci.

Elle se conforma volontiers à tous ses gestes et caresses et se perdit facilement dans tous ses baisers. Elle se retrouva amoureuse de lui, au moins pour cette nuit. Si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait probablement voulu le revoir, moldu ou non. Pour le moment, elle était avec lui, elle pouvait toujours espérer pour l'avenir et elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante pour ce petit sursis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle se trouve nue dessous lui et elle tenta de se concentrer sur son visage malgré son ivresse quand il lui demanda en silence la permission de la pénétrer. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant, voulant que l'acte se fasse. Tandis qu'il commença à s'abaisser en elle, tout à coup il s'arrêta.

Il la regarda, étonné. « Ginny, tu ne m'as pas dit... »

Cette question la gêna, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit son prénom, mais elle repoussa cette pensée. « Dis quoi? »

« Ce que tu n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant. »

« Est-ce important ? »

Il secoua la tête: « Non Mais, es-tu sûre? »Elle ressentit une hésitation de sa part. Elle eut un moment de panique, que peut-être il ne voulait plus faire cela.

«Je suis sûre, s'il te plaît ... », supplia-t-elle. Et avec cela, il termina l'acte.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après en la tenant toujours et elle chérit la sensation de chaleur et de sécurité tandis qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle voulait désespérément le rejoindre dans le sommeil, mais elle avait peur que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle serait tentée d'accepter sur son offre d'emploi et peut-être une nouvelle vie au tant que Moldue. D'ailleurs, elle était calme et comprit qu'elle devait rentrer à la maison avant qu'on remarque son absence.

L'obscurité le cachait dans l'ombre, de sorte qu'elle ne put pas étudier ses traits de plus près. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts parcoururent le long de son visage et elle lui donna un doux baiser avant de glisser hors du lit. Se rhabillant aussi calmement que possible, elle quitta la pièce, le cœur gros à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir.

~ - ~ - ~

Sa dernière semaine de liberté passa bien trop vite.

Après son rendez-vous, elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en retard. Elle avait la gueule de bois et s'inquiéta que tous ceux qui lui parleraient, pourraient en fait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se trouva presque contente d'être malade, cela confirmait son histoire comme quoi elle ne se sentait pas bien et cela lui fit oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait par ailleurs dans son corps. Elle passa une grande partie de la journée en jetant des regards inquiets tandis que son père et ses frères nettoyaient la maison, mais personne ne remarqua quoique ce soit de différent à son sujet. L'absence de la présence chaleureuse de sa mère les avait tous affectés, de sorte que son comportement étrange n'était qu'un autre aspect de la sombre humeur qui régnait présentement au Terrier.

Comme les jours passaient, elle se trouva partagée entre sa propre mélancolie et à convaincre son père de rester calme. Ce dernier avait commencé à élaborer un plan, elle en était sûre, et la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin, c'était qu'il agisse irrationnellement et qu'il ruine tout son plan.

Heureusement, la famille était tellement préoccupée par ses propres soucis que personne ne fit attention à elle quand elle se sortit mardi matin, sous prétexte de vérifier que tout allait bien à la boutique des Farces et Attrapes, pour aller au Chemin de Traverse essayer sa robe.

Elle constata vite que, fidèle à sa parole, un compte avait été ouvert par Lucius pour sa nouvelle garde-robe. C'était une troublante pensée à bien des égards. Premièrement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé de toute sa vie qu'elle allait simplement pénétrer pour une raison quelconque dans la boutique de la couturière la plus chère sur le Chemin de Traverse et, que deuxièmement, c'était la première preuve que son plan pouvait vraiment devenir réalité.

Les commerçants avaient reçu pour instruction de prendre ses mesures et de fournir un assortiment de styles actuels, le tout devait être livré à sa nouvelle résidence d'ici vendredi. Un seul vêtement devait être issu de son propre choix et ce serait la robe qu'elle porterait vendredi, le jour de son mariage.

Elle fouilla dans les jolies toilettes et regarda avec envie le rayon des robes de mariée. Elle ne porterait aucunes d'entre elles. C'était triste, mais son mariage ne serait jamais une merveilleuse et heureuse journée, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginée. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle cligna ceux-ci car elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

_Oh, Harry, où es-tu?_, pensa-t-elle lamentablement.

Après tout ce temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry revienne et balaie tout pour l'épouser. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle veuille l'épouser s'il ne revenait pour elle. En fait, elle avait parfois désespérément espéré que dans les jours qui suivraient, qu'il reviendrait de sa mystérieuse quête avec Ron et Hermione, que Voldemort serait battu et qu'ainsi il la libérerait son de horrible plan. Irréaliste, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se payer le luxe de rêvasser un peu.

Repoussant les pensées sur des toilettes qu'elle ne porterait jamais, elle se tourna vers les robes plus ordinaires et en sélectionna une de couleur crème. Celle-ci paraissait très convenable et appropriée, de plus elle n'était pas blanche. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne méritait pas beaucoup cette couleur en ce moment.

Le mercredi matin, son père et elle allèrent voir Fred, George et sa mère au ministère. Leur conversation résonna un peu comme s'ils se disaient l'un l'autre leurs derniers mots, comme s'ils partageaient des histoires, des souvenirs heureux etc. Sa mère était loin de se douter que ce n'était qu'un au revoir pour Ginny et non pas l'inverse.

Puis, le mercredi après-midi, son père reçut un hibou l'informant que les jumeaux et sa mère seraient relâchés vendredi. Elle l'étreignit joyeusement. L'épouse de Fred, Angelina, était enceinte de leur premier enfant, et désormais, elle savait qu'ils seraient ensembles comme une famille. Sa mère serait à la maison pour voir son nouveau petit-fils.

Regardant la réaction de son père à ces nouvelles, celle-ci renforça sa détermination. Marchander sa liberté pour leur vie avait été plus que rentable. C'était une honte que leur fête prendrait un tournant amer quand ils apprendraient son sort.

- ~ - ~ - ~

Et puis, le jeudi soir arriva bien trop vite selon elle.

Ginny resta allongée sur son lit, incapable et peu désireuse à s'endormir. Son esprit était plein de pensées, de soucis et du désir intense de se rappeler les moindres détails de sa chambre, de sa maison et de sa famille. Après-demain, il était probable qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir au Terrier.

Demain, elle partirait, liée par contrat à se marier en début d'après midi. Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa servitude commencerait aussi rapidement, mais Lucius Malfoy était un homme dur en négociation.

Son regard fit le tour de sa petite chambre, en notant chaque détail et en l'enregistrant soigneusement dans sa mémoire. Tous ses anciens et abîmés objets qu'elle chérissait. Elle se souvint des achats pour chaque vêtement qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère. Elle regarda avec envie les vieux patins de Quidditch qui avaient été portés par chacun de ses frères devant elle. Les jouets, les cadeaux de Noël faits à la main et des livres d'Hermione, y compris ceux sur le droit sorcier, remplissent chaque coin et chacun lui procurant un souvenir affectueux.

C'était cette collection de livres qui avait permis à Ginny à se sentir suffisamment confiante pour entrer dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy et lui proposer son plan. Elle était sûre que, si Hermione avait eu la moindre idée à quoi ses livres allaient être utilisés, elle aurait préféré les brûler plutôt que de les laisser ici.

Puis, elle commença à se remémorer cette fatidique visite au bureau de Malfoy, s'agitant sur les détails du contrat et en espérant qu'il n'y ait rien qu'elle ait négligé.

Lucius Malfoy avait accepté à sa proposition assez rapidement. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris, car il semblait vraiment y avoir une demande pour les épouses au sang-pur. Beaucoup de familles cherchaient à assurer leur avenir dans une société régie par Voldemort, le statut de pur-sang était devenu un trait tout à fait souhaitable. Ginny avait même entendu des histoires de familles peu dignes de confiance qui avaient été jusqu'à vendre des contrats de fiançailles avec les sorcières beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle.

Non, elle n'avait pas été le moins du monde surprise quand il avait accepté. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était le sorcier avec lequel elle avait négocié et auquel elle serait liée par le mariage. En fait, sa proposition avait été un choc pur et simple. Elle s'était attendue à la personne d'un ambitieux mangemort d'un rang inférieur. Tout au moins, à quelqu'un qui était proche de son âge.

Elle avait d'abord hésité lorsque Lucius avait énoncé le nom de son fiancé. La pensée de se marier avec un homme de main inconnu était beaucoup moins intimidante que celle d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait été particulièrement choquée qu'il cherche à se remarier, considérant que sa femme était morte, ou plus précisément avait été assassinée, il y avait un peu plus d'un an.

L'idée de se marier avec lui avait presque délité sa résolution.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait sans doute souffrir de cette réaction, peu importe qui elle choisirait. Tandis qu'elle continuait à négocier les détails du contrat, elle se sentit dans un état étrangement détaché et bientôt elle convint que le choc était dû seulement au fait de découvrir les détails de son destin.

Lorsqu'ils rédigèrent le contrat, il fut étonnamment calme et pragmatique. Il n'y avait que quelques éléments qui étaient non négociables à son point de vue, en particulier les points concernant la libération et la sécurité de sa famille. D'autres choses avaient été marchandées non sans douleur. Après tout, Malfoy était celui qui occupait la plus forte position dans ces négociations.

Les pires concessions avaient été qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter les lieux de sa nouvelle maison, et elle ne pourrait pas utiliser la cheminée ou envoyer des messages par hibou, sans le consentement de son mari. Son raisonnement était malheureusement logique. Il estimait qu'il y avait des secrets qu'elle pourrait apprendre en vivant avec lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui puisse faire parvenir des informations sensibles aux insurgés connus. Elle n'avait eu pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Puis vinrent les questions personnelles embarrassantes, telles que, pouvait-elle avoir des enfants? Oui. Etait-elle encore vierge? Oui.

Il eut même le culot de lui lancer des sorts afin de vérifier ses réponses.

Après cela, chacun signa et versa une goutte de sang pour sceller magiquement le contrat. Elle avait une semaine pour finaliser ses affaires personnelles et le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain après-midi vendredi.

Maintenant à moins de douze heures de son mariage, elle abandonna l'idée de dormir et sortit de son lit, en acceptant le fait que son monde allait radicalement changer à jamais très, très bientôt. Ses émotions étaient à vif et elle se trouva elle-même nerveuse, effrayée et étrangement curieuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il était donc préférable qu'elle utilise aux mieux ses dernières heures passées dans sa maison et elle espéra qu'un jour elle puisse être en mesure d'y revenir.

Elle trouva un sac sous son lit et emballa les quelques objets qu'elle emporterait avec elle dans sa nouvelle vie : un collier que son père lui avait offert lors de son seizième anniversaire, la brosse à cheveux de sa mère, une photo de famille et le jeu d'échecs de Ron.

Elle prenait celui-ci non pas tant pour sa valeur sentimentale, mais pour le fait qu'elle y avait caché à l'intérieur des pièces creuses des fioles de potion contraceptive et il y en avait pour les six prochains mois. Son nouveau 'fiancé' voulait plus d'enfants mangemorts cependant elle avait la ferme intention de faire de son mieux pour éviter cela aussi longtemps que c'était possible.

Elle erra ensuite dans la maison pendant la calme et sombre nuit et espéra que sa famille comprendrait ses actes et qu'ils lui pardonneraient.

Tandis qu'elle allait et venait à pas feutrés dans le séjour, elle mémorisa avec amour chaque détail et son regard tomba sur l'horloge magique. Avec soulagement, elle vit que les aiguilles de sa mère et de ses frères étaient passées de 'danger mortel' à un simple 'en danger'. Elle se demanda où la sienne sur le dit objet se positionnerait une fois, qu'elle serait partie. Indiquerait-elle ' en voyage', 'sortie' ou peut-être même 'à la maison' ?

Le temps passa trop vite tandis elle repensait à toutes choses, aux personnes dans sa vie et avant elle soit tout à fait prête l'heure arriva, les premiers rayons de la lumière du matin commencèrent à éclairer le séjour. Son dernier jour était enfin arrivé et ensuite, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait élaboré ce plan insensé, elle pleura.

- ~ - ~

Elle réussit à dormir pendant une heure sur le canapé après que ses sanglots se soient apaisés, mais c'était seulement en raison de son épuisement. Se glissant dehors avant que tous les autres se soient réveillés, elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle quitterait cette maison, et que lorsqu'elle leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit la veille au soir, elle leur avait dit en fait au revoir.

Elle plaça soigneusement sa lettre d'adieu sur son lit, où ils la trouveraient plus tard. Puis, c'est avec les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, qu'elle sortit de la maison et transplana à la boutique de vêtements pour se changer et passer sa robe de mariée.

Au moment où elle atteignit le Ministère à la mi-journée, ses yeux étaient secs. Ses cheveux, le maquillage et la toilette l'avaient méticuleusement transformé en une personne différente et cela lui donnant la force d'accepter son nouveau rôle. Décidant qu'elle aurait le temps de pleurer la perte de son ancienne vie plus tard, elle marcha courageusement vers le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

Il la rencontra formellement à sa porte. « Juste à l'heure, Mademoiselle Weasley. Je présume qu'il est dans vos intentions de donner suite à notre marché? »

« Bien sûr, M. Malefoy », répondit-elle avec son ton le plus professionnel qu'elle ait, sentant que la solennité contribuait à maintenir ses nerfs sous contrôle. «Toutefois avant de commencer, je tiens à m'assurer que toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. »

« Alors que nous parlons, vos frères et votre mère sont libres de partir », rétorqua-t-il en souriant avec une fausse miséricorde. « Il semble qu'il apparaît qu'on manque désormais de preuves contre eux, bien que vos frères demeureront en liberté surveillée pour plusieurs actes de malveillance de moindre importance. »

Cela la glaça et elle réagit en conséquence. «Cela ne faisait pas partie du contrat. »

« Non, mademoiselle Weasley. Même si je dois admettre que votre contrat ait été assez bon, vous n'avez pas de détailler toutes les accusations qui étaient portées contre eux. Vous n'avez énuméré que celles qui se soldaient par une condamnation à mort. Vos frères ont beaucoup d'antécédents à causer des problèmes. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous qu'ils restent sous une certaine surveillance afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne finissent pas de nouveau à se mettre dans une situation désespérée. »

Elle bouillait de colère. Il avait modifié le marché, juste assez pour le rendre désagréable.

« Puis-je vérifier qu'ils sont libres? », demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il lui présenta un parchemin qui exigeait leur libération immédiate, l'abandon des poursuites majeures. Elle étudia le document avec attention, s'assurant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres surprises. Une fois satisfaite, elle lui fit un bref signe de tête.

« Voulez-vous les voir? », demanda-t-il, tout en restant formel.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression d'être trop pressée, effrayée que si elle semblait être trop heureuse sur toute partie de l'accord, il puisse le rompre avant que celui-ci puisse être mené à terme. Ensemble, ils marchèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée principale.

Quand elle les vit sortit de l'ascenseur, elle réprima l'envie de les appeler et les saluer de la main. Elle sourit quand les gardes les relâchèrent à la réception, après avoir reçu leur baguette. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre tout incrédule et Ginny sentit son cœur se soulever de joie lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent mutuellement soulagés et qu'ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie, sans histoire.

Un par un, ils prirent la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux et lorsque le dernier disparut, Ginny sentit un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Êtes-vous satisfaite? », demanda-t-il.

« Je le suis », répondit-elle.

« Vous rendez-vous compte qu'ils pourraient facilement être de nouveau arrêtés si vous ne remplissez pas votre part du contrat. »

« Je vous ai donné ma parole. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de m'y soustraire pour me sortir de cela. »

« Très bien, Ginevra, y allons-nous? », déclara-t-il en offrant son bras pour qu'elle puisse le prendre.

Sa main s'accrocha dans le creux de son coude et elle marcha avec lui d'un air raide et cérémonieux vers le troisième étage, au Bureau des Affaires Conjugales et Autres Liens.

La cérémonie fut brusque et appropriée comme quelque chose de professionnelle. Elle prononça les mots, mais ne ressentit aucune émotion. Après seulement quelques minutes, elle était officiellement devenue Mme Lucius Malfoy. Le processus tout entier lui avait paru surréaliste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ai-je droit à ma récompense ? C'est-à-dire à une petite review ?

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
